


I Miss You Baby

by ZDcookie_996



Series: Paddock Baby [30]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Reunions, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:07:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Pierre and Charles struggle to get through another triple header as they miss their daughter. The reunion is waiting for them.
Relationships: Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc
Series: Paddock Baby [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1538881
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	I Miss You Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Here is another story for the paddock baby series! I have a couple of prompts to work on and the only reason I haven't written them first is because I need a plot for one and them. I've also had this story planned for a while so I figured it was be easy to write first. This is set between Spa and Mugello of last year. I apologise if it seems rushed between race weekends but I wanted to focus more on Juliette. This story is linked to my previous work 'First Win Baby' so I would probably suggest reading that first. In this story, Juliette is around 20 months so nearly two years old and everyone talks in French. Hope you all enjoy and I'll get started on writing the prompts!

It was never easy for Charles and Pierre having to leave their daughter behind as they went to races. The biggest issue was going away for triple headers and not being able to return to Monaco in between. They had spent so much time with Juliette during lockdown and now they were missing her so much. The only good thing was that Pascale, Charles’ mum, was getting to look after her whilst her parents were away at races. 

When they had gone away for the first round of triple headers, they were reminded of how difficult it was to be parted from their daughter as she would cry every time they ended the zoom call.

As they headed to Spa, it was becoming increasingly difficult to stay away from Juliette and they were forced to keep themselves distracted. Thankfully, this would be the last round of triple headers until the end of the season. 

The couple flew to Spa at the last moment so they could spend as much time with Juliette as they could. Charles knew that there was no chance of repeating the win as he had achieved last year. Ferrari were not as competitive and usually at least one car was struggling to get out of Q2. It was different this year because Juliette wasn’t with them and both drivers faced the same struggle as they had done last year because of Anthoine. Everyone found it difficult to drive in Spa but they had to race for Anthoine. 

Charles and Pierre were constantly facetiming home to see Juliette in the morning and at night. Pascale would just roll her eyes and was forced to just sit and listen to Juliette interacting with her parents whilst she held the phone. Charles apologised but his mum just shook her head knowing that he missed his baby. She had looked after her granddaughter when Charles and Pierre were at races outside of Europe last year. This was different though because the season had been delayed, there were lots of triple headers and there was a restriction of the amount of people who were allowed into the paddock. Pierre and Charles didn’t want Juliette to catch anything and they had to reluctantly leave their daughter with Pascale. Whilst Pascale loved Juliette, it was difficult for Charles and Pierre to be apart from her because they had spent so long together at the start of the year which wasn’t normal.

Spa didn’t work out well for Charles. Neither himself nor Seb picked up any points but he was glad that Pierre had managed to pick up some points. It had been stressful for Pierre at Red Bull and whilst Charles knew he deserved a seat with a big team, Pierre knew everyone at Alpha Tauri and so he was comfortable there. 

Charles and Pierre then travelled to Monza and spent a couple of days just relaxing before the work started up again. They had wanted to facetime Juliette more because they weren’t racing but it was driving Pascale up the wall. One day they had called and Lorenzo had taken Juliette out on a walk so Pascale could get on with the laundry. It led to the two drivers calling up again and when they saw the look on Pascale’s face, they promised to tone down the calls.

The race in Monza was a mad one. Pierre was forced to ignore the fact that Charles had crashed out and brought out a red flag, causing a delay because of the barrier. He was pleased to hear that his boyfriend was alright but he knew he had to get back into the car and race. He did. Not only did Pierre go out and race but he won! His first ever Formula 1 win and it was in Monza, the team’s home race. He couldn’t believe it! Tears were streaming down his face as he crossed the finish line. It had been so close in the end, Carlos could’ve won but Pierre fought hard and he came out on top. 

Some of the drivers came to congratulate him once he was out of the car. The one that meant the most was Charles. He was so glad to see him, although he hadn’t been racing, he was so glad to see him in his red Ferrari top and jeans. His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him and he wished he could’ve taken his helmet off to kiss Charles.

“I’m so proud of you, baby! You did it!” Murmured Charles.

Pierre was speechless and he just gazed into Charles’ eyes before the young driver left and he was left to get ready for the podium.

Standing on the top step was unreal. When he had achieved 2nd place in the race in Brazil last year, it felt amazing because it was his first ever podium. Now he had won a race, he had actually won a race and in an Alpha Tauri. It felt like an age before he could finally see Charles again. He had to go into the press conference after the podium and from there, he went straight to the media pen. He breathed a sigh of relief when he managed to get back to the garage so he could celebrate with everyone. It was nice to share his celebrations with the team who had always supported him even back when he first joined F1. He wasn’t able to check his phone until after debrief to see that Charles had messaged him, asking for him to come to his room when he was finished in the paddock.

He rested his head on the headrest in the car as he was driven to the hotel. He had his arms full as he carried his trophy and champagne bottle as he made his way to Charles’ room. After a moment of juggling everything in his hands, he was able to knock on the door. Charles looked as if he wanted to pounce on his boyfriend the moment he opened the door but Pierre looked as if his arms were about to drop off.

“Come in, you.” Teased Charles.

Pierre was able to step into the room and quickly dumped his prize possessions onto the table before Charles pounced on him. He sighed as he wrapped his arms around his boyfriend.

“I’m so proud of you.” Whispered Charles.

Pierre smiled into his neck and he pulled away and gently kissed his boyfriend. He pulled back before the kiss could deepen and laughed when he saw Charles pouting. 

“I want to celebrate with you.” He whined.

“We will but I want to call home first.” Said Pierre, softly.

Charles smiled and moved away to go and grab his phone from the bedside table. He frowned when Pierre grabbed his arm to stop him.

“Are you sure you’re alright? That was a big crash.” He asked, concerned.

Charles smiled softly.

“I’m fine, love.” He insisted.

He gently squeezed Charles’ hand before he moved away to get his phone. They arranged themselves on the bed so that Charles was cuddled into Pierre’s side as the Frenchman held the phone up. After a moment of waiting patiently for the call, Pascale picked up and smiled at her two boys. Juliette smiled as she sat on her grandmother’s lap.

“Hello, boys!” Greeted Pascale.

“Hey, mum!” Greeted Charles.

Pascale held on tight to Juliette as the little one began to wriggle around on her lap as she smiled at her parents.

“Hey baby!” Said Pierre, happily.

Juliette made a noise and everyone laughed.

“Congratulations on your win, Pierre! You deserved it!” Said Pascale, softly.

Pierre felt tears gather in his eyes.

“Thank you.” He said, sincerely.

Charles smiled and cuddled closer to his boyfriend as he kept an eye on his daughter.

“Are you proud of daddy, J? He won the race! He’ll bring a trophy home for you.” Said Charles, gently.

Juliette bounced around on Pascale’s lap as her parents giggled at her.

“I did it for you, Juliette, I did it for you and Anthoine.” Said Pierre, tearfully.

Pascale felt tears gather in her own eyes as she watched Charles kiss Pierre’s cheek.

“Not long to go now until you’re home.” She said as a way of distracting them.

Charles frowned.

“Still a week.” 

Pascale rolled her eyes.

“It will pass by quickly.” She insisted.

They chatted for a while until Pascale told them that she would have to go if she wanted to stick to Juliette’s night time routine. The two drivers sighed but agreed that it wouldn’t be fair on Juliette if she couldn’t get settled down to sleep.

“Say goodbye to papa and daddy.” Encouraged Pascale.

Charles and Pierre both waved at their daughter and laughed when she eventually lifted a hand to wave back at them. They exchanged goodbyes although they could tell that Juliette was starting to cry. Pascale would also confirm once the call was over that Juliette did indeed cry but she also settled down to sleep. Charles kissed Pierre’s cheek again and then when his boyfriend turned to look at them, their lips met. The Monegasque then moved to straddle Pierre’s waist as he smiled down at him.

“Let’s celebrate.”

Pierre chuckled and cupped the back of Charles’ neck as he dragged his boyfriend back down to kiss him before he let him take control as they celebrated in their own little bubble.

Pascale was right in the fact that the days did pass quickly. The couple spent a couple of days in Tuscany enjoying the sights before they were back to work at a different circuit which was put into the calendar to make up the season. 

They tried to stick to the norm of only calling home a couple of times a day and then balanced that out as they also called Pierre’s family to give them updates on Juliette. They were hoping to be able to go to France for Christmas as Pierre’s family hadn’t seen Juliette in a while but they had time to plan. 

During the race, Charles was the one who was forced to continue driving even though he knew his boyfriend was out after the first lap. Thankfully, Pierre was alright but he was disappointed to be out of the race so early. In the end, Charles managed to come away with a couple of points. 

The disappointment of the race quickly fell away as the knowledge that they would soon be travelling home to Monaco made them more excited. Debriefs were soon over and done with which meant that the couple could finally head to the airport. They both tried to calm down as they sat in the plane, Charles put a soothing hand on Pierre’s knee.

“Calm down, babe.” He teased.

Pierre sighed and leaned his head on Charles’ shoulder. 

“I just want to get home.” He moaned.

“I know, so do I.”

Once the plane had landed, there was a short trip from Nice to Monaco before the couple eventually pulled up outside the apartment. Charles was expecting Juliette to be asleep and so he had told Pierre not to be too disheartened if they didn't see their daughter. They grabbed their luggage from the boot of the taxi and made their way to the front door. Pascale had told Charles she would leave the door open for them when he had messaged her to say they had landed. Charles opened the door and Pierre followed at the back of him. They dumped their luggage in the hallway and Charles paused when he heard talking. Pierre looked at his boyfriend. 

"What's wrong?" He asked, quietly. 

Charles didn't answer and eventually he found out where the talking was coming from as Juliette's bedroom door opened. Pascale was holding Juliette in her arms, running a hand up and down her back. The moment of shock at realising that Charles and Pierre had returned was soon replaced with relief as Pascale sighed. 

"Oh boys, it's so good to see you." She said, happily. 

Juliette wriggled in her arms and she placed the little one down onto the floor. Pierre crouched down and opened his arms out. 

"Come here, baby. Come to daddy." 

Juliette smiled and walked to her dad who wrapped his arms around her and stood up as he kissed her cheek. Charles went over to kiss his mum's cheek and hugged her. 

"Why is Juliette up?" He asked, curiously. 

Pascale sighed. 

"She wouldn't settle. I was going to take her to the living room but you're here now so hopefully she'll go down. She's missed you." 

There had been a couple of nights during the triple headers where Juliette refused to settle. Normally, she would sleep well and so Pascale put it down to the fact that Juliette was probably missing her parents. She didn't blame her. 

Charles looked over at his boyfriend and daughter, smiling as Pierre rubbed a hand up and down Juliette's back. He moved away from his mum and moved towards Pierre, holding out his arms. 

"Come on, bubba. It's time for you to sleep." He murmured. 

Pierre gently passed their daughter to Charles. Juliette whimpered but settled down when Charles whispered in her here that it was just papa. Pierre went over and hugged Pascale. She kissed his cheek. 

"Congratulations, Pierre." She murmured. 

The Frenchman smiled and tightened his grip on Pascale. They eventually pulled away and both smiled as Juliette began to fall asleep in Charles' arms as he paced around the hallway. He blushed when he looked up to see his mum and boyfriend smiling at him. Pascale patted Pierre's back. 

"You should put her down to sleep, Charles." Said Pascale. 

She frowned as her son shook his head. 

"She won't settle if I put her down, she can sleep with us." Responded Charles, quietly. 

Pascale wanted to argue that it wasn't a good idea for Juliette to sleep with her parents and get too clingy. She also knew that Juliette normally slept in her own room and she had missed her parents. It wouldn't be right to separate them and it was probably going to be something of a one off. 

She followed Charles and Pierre into the living room. Pierre sat beside his boyfriend as Juliette cuddled into Charles' chest whilst Pascale sat on the other sofa. They chatted about different things to pass the time until they went to bed. 

As Charles felt his eyes droop, he opened them again to find Pierre laughing at him. 

"We should go to bed." He whispered. 

Charles nodded and they all stood up. Pascale gently kissed both boys on the cheek before she kissed her granddaughter's head. 

"Goodnight boys."

Charles and Pierre wished Pascale good night before she headed off to the spare room. They then headed towards their bedroom and Charles gently placed Juliette down onto the middle of the bed after Pierre had pulled back the covers. She whined at the movement and Pierre gently shushed her. 

"Shh, it's alright, baby. We're here." He soothed. 

Juliette stretched and settled down again. Charles and Pierre got ready for bed before they both took turns in the bathroom. When Pierre returned to the bedroom, he smiled as Charles was lying in bed, eyes drooping again. He turned off the light and startled Charles. 

"Sorry." Apologised Pierre. 

Charles just shook his head as he cuddled into Juliette. Pierre got into the other side of the bed and leaned down to kiss Juliette's forehead before he kissed Charles. 

"I love you." Murmured Pierre. 

Charles smiled, sleepily. 

"I love you too, I love you and Juliette so much." Whispered Charles. 

It wasn't long before Charles fell asleep and he let out a long, deep breath as his eyes closed and remained that way. 

Pierre chuckled fondly as he admired his sleeping boyfriend and daughter. He was so glad to be home. 

He was determined to make the most of the time he now had with his little family before he left with Charles for the next race.


End file.
